Currently, no capability exists to leverage increasingly important threat detection and intrusion prevention systems to automate and orchestrate the remediation of distributed denial of service (DDoS) and other “cyberspace” threats across a heterogeneous collection of security or other network components or computer systems, through a single, integrated, workflow-based action controller. The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.